


Collide

by MariGrayson



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, so it's from like a million years ago, written for dickkory week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariGrayson/pseuds/MariGrayson
Summary: Kissing is a little harder than they thought it would be (written for DickKory Week 2016: Day 6: Kiss).





	

The kiss was hurried, their lips pressing together before they pulled back to press to a shoulder, throat, or jaw then meeting again in the same frenzied manner, their teeth clashing this time instead of their lips coming together.

"Ow!" Their voices chorused and Kory brought her hand to her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut, Dick hissing in pain as he shut his own eyes. The pain dulled to a buzzing in Kory's teeth and lips as she asked herself if that had really happened. She'd seen teenagers on the street do the same thing when they got over excited, their lips and teeth bumping together clumsily, and she had thought that they would never do the same.

They were adults. They were experienced adults. It definitely shouldn't have happened to them.

She let her hand fall from her mouth and let her eyes open, meeting Dick's as he ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Anything chipped?" Kory asked, her eyebrows pulling together with concern.

He shook his head, trying not to laugh at himself. "No, nothing's out of place." Dick paused. "Maybe just my pride."

Kory's face broke into a smile. "I can't believe either of us could be that clumsy."

Dick moved in closer to her, one of his hands making its way up her thigh, his palm pressed flush to her skin. "Yeah, well don't get used to it," he smiled as his nose brushed against hers and her breath fluttered over his skin.

Her smile widened just as her mouth was covered with his again, their collision partially forgotten as they lost themselves in one another.


End file.
